


Red and Blue

by NightmareRush



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareRush/pseuds/NightmareRush
Summary: They were a formidable team, the two of them. Skilled. Powerful. A Dance of red and blue.





	

They were a formidable team, the two of them. Skilled. Powerful. Dick leaped through the air above thugs heads, flipping and twisting as if gravity didn’t exist for him. Barbara would move through the crowds of henchmen, taking out anyone unfortunate enough to get to close. She fought like it was ballet. He flew with unseen wings. They both held grase in how they moved; Dick a bit more showy and Barbara a bit more fierce. It was a dance the two had perfected long ago. Flirting with movement. A dance of red and blue.

It was still a competition though, a battle between opposing sides. A constant and never ending battle to outdo one another, because deep down they were still kids hell bent on one upping the other. When the fighting was done they’d count their totals on how many thugs they knocked out or how many civilians they saved. The bet always was that the loser had to buy dinner and the winner got to pick what they ate. Barbara almost always won, not that Dick minded, because nine times out of ten she’d want thai food and they were both addicted to the stuff. 

They would banter like there was no tomorrow too. A constant chatter on the coms. Pet names like Babs, Luv, Red, and Birdie to near insults like Twinkle Toes, Nutwing, and Dragon Lady (Dick was sure he’d pay for that last one somehow). Jason, Tim, or Stephanie’s voice would then break through and tell them to get a room, Jason a bit more crudely than the others. 

She was fire, full of life and warmth, when necessary fury and rage. She came in like a red flame, never going out even in her lowest moments. She’d just add new fuel and keep on burning. She was an eternal and unstoppable force. Any goal she had, she’d achieve it. He was like water, always moving, always flowing, always changing. He came in many forms. The billionaire's son, the circus brat, the Robin, the Nightwing, the secret agent. A leader, a follower, a friend. Sometimes he was clear and calm, others he was choppy and murky. When he began to ice from the darkness and the pain she’d warm him back up. When her fire began to go out of control and things became too much he’d swoop in and calm the flames. Red and blue working together.

Sometimes they didn’t fit together, when they didn’t work hard enough or didn’t try. They’ve been apart just as much as they’ve been together. Both were young and reckless and didn’t think too much of the future, they couldn’t afford to in their line of work, but when they did their minds always wandered to each other. Dick said that for him it’s always been her, he always went back to her and she believed him. He was just that kind of guy. He got attached to things and the longer he’s known you the more attached he becomes. For her though it wasn’t so simple.

She didn’t believe in fate. There was no red string attached to their fingers keeping the two together. They weren’t made for each other and she got that reminder every time they took a break. They were best friends for the longest time with no romantic feelings held (on her end at least, she wasn’t so sure about him). Back then he was like a brother and she his best friend. They’d always fall back into that when things got too strained. It was a safe zone for them until dust settled and nerves cooled. Did she think they were meant to be? No. They’ve made far too many mistakes for that. Did they want to be together? Yes, absolutely.

So they worked and they tried and they had the tough talks in the dead of night over mugs of Alfred’s famous hot chocolate. They’d get advice from friends, Barbara from Dinah and Dick from Wally or Donna depending on who was available. You could always trust Alfred to point out when they were being stupid and shortsighted about things because he just wanted them to be happy and his sage like wisdom was always welcome. They worked through the speedbumps and passed all the sore spots because at the end of the day they were still close friends that could tell each other anything, love was just an add on at this point.

She was fire and he was water. Red and Blue. Exact opposites yet still so similar. There were no strings tying them together, not even a force of nature such as gravity could keep the ex-boy wonder tethered, but in a sense they did ground each other and kept one another in the present. Both had a tendency to get worked up and threw themselves into their work and relied on the other to drag them back to reality. 

They were partners, willing to compromise and hear each other out. They were family too. She got that reminder every time she’d come home to their apartment to see him on the couch watching cartoons with Damian (or him watching cartoons. Damian was just indulging his brother and his childlike tendencies) and she’d join them because she secretly liked them too. Every time her dad would stop by on one of his “wellness checks” and Dick would make them dinner because he was secretly a good cook, just with a love for cereal and laziness. She’d remember every time the anniversary of his parent’s deaths came around and he’d get depressed for a while or when she fell asleep working on her algorithm and wake up with a warm blanket draped over her. The moments of pure domesticity like when he asked if they still had milk and she’d remind him that no, they don’t, he used it all or when she’d text him telling him to pick up coffee at the story because they were out. Or when Roy would drop off Lian for Dick to babysit because Uncle Duck was her favorite and she’d overhear them singing along to frozen for the millionth time. When he asked her to marry him one night after patrol.

They haven’t gotten so far as to actually tie the knot yet. They’ve gotten further than most of their colleagues as it was and Dick was more than content with having her as his fiance for the rest of time. Their lives were complicated enough as it was and if they couldn’t make a date the least they could do was superhero stuff together. Her father wondered why they were taking so long, not that he’ll ever rush her, and she would always just say that the two of them had a lot on their plate and that when things did calm down enough that they would probably just have something small on the Wayne Estate. They were still young, they had time. If they lived to see the next day that is. And every morning when she woke up with a strong arm around her accompanied by the sounds of soft snoring she’d remember that they had all the time in the universe. There was no rush for things to happen. She was happy just to have him next to her.


End file.
